1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an inertia projectile of sub-caliber comprising a penetrator and a caliber-compensating, at least partially hollow propellent cage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inertia projectils are, as a rule, fired from gun barrels as shell ammunition. In this case, the speed as well as the mass of the inertia projecitle shall be a maximum. For this purpose there are used, as a rule, heavy-metal penetrators having a length as great as possible, a small diameter and a high mass. For giving sch a projectile of sub-caliber a high initial speed and for guiding the projectile within the gun barrel, supporting constructions, in particular propellent cages, are used for supporting and transmitting the gunpowder pressure. For ballistic reasons, total weight of the projectile is more or less optimized with reference to a defined amount and type of gunpowder. For making the penetrator mass as great as possible, there are therefore used propellent cages having a weight as low as possible and consisting of a high-strength aluminum alloy. The construction of the propellent cage shall reliably guide the projectile within the barrel and transform completely the disposable pressure into an acceleration of the penetrator. Furthermore, the propellent cage shall become detached from the penetrator after having left the barrel. This is, as a rule, effected by subdividing the propellent cage in a circumferential direction and by keeping together the individual parts for the transport in a manner, for example by means of a holding strip, making sure that the cage is detached from the projectile after having left the barrel.